


The One True Ruler

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, F/M, King Arthur AU, Lovesquare, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sword in the Stone, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: A mysterious sword appeared trapped in stone, and the Kingdom knows that only the next true king shall free the legendary sword from its binding. All young men have tried and failed, besides one stubborn Adrien Agreste. So the powerful Agreste family will ascend at summer's end if the sword has not chosen the next ruler.But, magical sources are at work in the shadows - both good and bad - to help the next ruler claim what is rightfully theirs, and to stop the next ruler from arising. Will darkness prevail, or will light find a way?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: February 2021 - Rewrite a classic





	The One True Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! One of my favorite all time stories is King Arthur, so why not blend it with the Miraculous characters I love! There will be hints throughout the story about who is playing what role, (from Arthur to Merlin to Mordrid and Morgana) but the truth won't be revealed until the very end! I hope you have fun, let's see if you can figure it out! Who will be The One True Ruler!?
> 
> Let's find out!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta's and very good friends for looking over this AU, I will never be able to tell you all how much I appreciate everything you do for me! Lots of love and melty camembert hearts!

Soft light of the full moon poured in through the tall windows, a cloaked figure wrapped in darkness entering the vast hall without a sound. Footsteps echoed, the figure getting ever closer to the empty thrones. The figures' cloak stirred the layer of dust that had fallen through disuse. But that would all change soon enough. A steady hand reached for the throne, running along the arm until it stilled.

Relentless flashes began in her eyes, showing her the path destined to be fulfilled. They would pave the way for light, not without trial, and not without fear, but together they would overcome the odds. Her hand tightened on the throne, watching the destined King and Queen be crowned, and her heart swelled with joy.

Until the flashes began to change. Light became overrun by darkness, a merciless laugh echoing in triumph. Her stomach turned, the vivid image of one holding the other, screams piercing the darkened sky as cracks began in the earth all around them. A tear fell down her face. This was it. The cost of what could be if they failed.

She pulled her hand back, determined to make sure that future never came to pass. It flickered softly between her hands, gaining strength until a bubble of orange magic illuminated the thrones before her. She pulled her hands apart slowly, the glint of metal shining against her magic as it re-formed.

Grabbing it from the air, his face formed in her mind. The echo of his bright laugh, of the sky he held in his eyes, brought a smile to her lips. He was this sword's last owner, and she knew that this is what he would have wanted. Almond eyes closed, hugging the sword to her chest, "You were the King they needed, and were taken from this world far too soon. I trust you to find the next true King in the heart of another, one worthy to take your place. One who will push back the dark and lead the way to the light. To the one who is destined to rule."

The sword began to glow brilliant gold, a sign that it was heeding her request. It floated just above her hands, and as a flash of magic filled her eyes, the sword disappeared, and so did she.

…

_One year later..._

Blue eyes closed and a rush of magic enveloped the surrounding area. Fallen trees were returned to their roots, the blackened ground healed as though not a soul had set foot there. Blue eyes opened, watching the black metal mesh return to its original state under red clad hands. His chest began to rise and her relief was instant.

"Stupid cat." She whispered lovingingly, watching the piercing green of his eyes instantly meet hers.

A smile danced on his lips, "But I'm your stupid cat, right m'lady?"

He sat up, the slight sound of their chain metal echoing softly around them as he moved. She cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing the black mask that kept him hidden. "You have to stop doing that." She said seriously, knowing her hand was shaking. "You can't just jump in front of me when,"

"I can't watch you get hurt." He put his hand over hers, "I can't. I don't care how many times I have to do it, as long as it means saving you."

She touched her head to his, squeezing her eyes shut, "That akuma nearly killed you."

"Cats have nine lives or so I'm told." He tried teasing, but could hear the way her voice shook. His voice dropped to a whisper, "My love I'm fine. I'm here." He moved her hand to his chest so that she could feel his steady heartbeat. "Nothing will ever be strong enough to take me from you."

"Except your father." She whispered in remorse, opening her eyes to see the cat eye sclera react. If the ears on his mask were real, she was almost sure that they would have flattened against his wild blonde mane.

"He'll understand one day." He promised the beautiful girl kneeling next to him, the girl who had stolen his heart from the moment they met.

His sensitive hearing kicked in, and he heard the rush of multiple footsteps approaching, "M'lady." She was up in an instant at his warning tone, holding out her hand to him with a smirk on her face. He barely put his hand in hers when knights of the kingdom appeared through the trees.

"Ladybug," "Chat Noir." The red and black knights stood side by side, the black knight lifting his sword and resting it casually over his shoulders. "Luka, Nino." he nodded at them, keeping an easy smile on his face.

"Another akuma?" Luka asked, the tension leaving his shoulders when Ladybug nodded.

"It was dealt with." She told them quickly, hearing the subtle beep at her ears.

"I don't know what we'd do without you two." Nino told them, a look of pure relief on his face.

Chat Noir felt the pulse from the ring on his finger and quickly sheathed his sword, "We'll be here whenever you need us."

Another beep from the earrings and Ladybug turned away, "Count on us. Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to defend you." She took off running and he gave a polite nod to the other knights, "Gentlemen. I believe that's our cue. Until we cross paths again."

He took off after her, knowing that the other knights wouldn't follow. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared two years ago, there was an unspoken rule of honor among the knights who were lucky enough to come across the legendary pair. _Don't follow them._ They were masked for a reason, and for all the good they did, ensuring the safety of their real identities was one of the only things any true knight could do to repay them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were an unstoppable force, who had won countless battles against perilous odds time and time again. Those who were honored to watch them fight would look on in awe as the duo defeated any enemy they faced.

The catch?

No one knew who the mysterious red and black knights were under the masks that adorned the upper half of their faces. In most instances, once the fight was over, they disappeared without a trace. The entire kingdom knew of the great knights, and the knights who fought at their side up close had seen only one small identifying marker on their armor.

On the right shoulder of the red knights armor, was a ladybug. On the left shoulder of the black knight, was a green paw print. So they were dubbed as so by the ones who first saw the markings. Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had saved countless lives, fighting the akuma monsters sent by the great enemy of the Kingdom.

Hawkmoth.

Two years the great knights protected the Kingdom from Hawkmoth. Two years that their search for the enemy had led them to nothing but dead ends. But in those two years, fate had shown its hand early.

Just outside the city wall, Ladybug and Chat Noir stayed in the shadows. The magic that formed their armor and masks fell, and his hand instantly went into hers. Piercing green eyes met radiant bluebells, and the young woman smiled at her counterpart. "What?"

He shook his head, "I enjoy the feel of your hand in mine m'lady." A small frown made its way onto his face, "I hate that we have to part so soon."

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and she pulled him into her arms. He tightened his hold, wishing it didn't have to be this way. "I love you Marinette. Never forget that."

She looked up at him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips that sent his heart aching to break free from the confines of his chest, "I love you Adrien. No matter how many times we part."

Plagg told them under his breath, "Just get married and be done with it. Your father doesn't have the power to undo marriage rites once completed."

Tikki scolded him, "You know they can't do that. Adrien is,"

"His own man and deserves to be happy." Plagg snapped interrupting her.

Marinette rested her head against Adrien's chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart, "But he is in line to be King, and I am no one."

"You," Adrien said harshly, lifting her face up to see the truth in his eyes, "have more worth than all of the Ladies of court combined. I would run away with you now, if you'd agree."

She sighed, her heart longing to do just that, "You know why we can't. The Kingdom still needs Ladybug and Chat Noir, and until a new King is crowned, we are the only ones left to defend the Kingdom. If Hawkmoth ever found out how much we truly meant to one another,"

"He would use it against us. I know." Adrien said defeated, running his hand over her beautiful dark hair, "One more year. You come of age in one more year, and then no one can stop us. I don't care if they crown my father King. It's not a title I wish to have bestowed upon me. However," he kissed her forehead, "husband is the title I crave. _Your_ husband."

She stood on her toes and kissed him soundly, feeling the way he practically purred under her hand. There was no amount of words in the world that would ever truly explain the love she had for him, or the love he had for her.

After the great Guardian dragon's test, where they were bestowed the jewels called Miraculous, they were almost immediately drawn into battle. The great Guardian had sensed the negativity being used to power one of the lost Miraculous, and that is why he tested them. He trusted that they would use their power for good, and so they did. Their first fight together proved that they were each other's other half.

The balance they displayed as they fought came so naturally that it was unnatural. They moved together as though they had been at each other's side their entire lives. At thirteen, of course they were awkward in a sense, but standing together facing their first akuma, they knew that they would triumph. Trust, despite the masks, had been instant.

Learning each other's identities however, had been an accident. They weren't sorry that it happened though. Not having that secret weighing on their hearts, it made things easier between the two of them. She knew that he loved her, both sides of her, the way he knew that she loved both sides of him.

Not that the masks didn't also make things harder. Adrien was a lord, and she was simply a seamstress. Their love outside the masks was forbidden, no matter how true it was. Being so close made pretending nearly unbearable as civilians. At least in the masks, everyone knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team unlike any other. They could let their friendship and partnership shine through, but that was all they could do. It was too risky to let anyone see just how close they really were, not when Hawkmoth could have eyes anywhere.

As civilians it was even worse. She was the best seamstress in town, and Lord Gabriel only worked with the best. She had made and mended clothes for the Agreste's since she was twelve, and to say that she had developed feelings for the young lord at the time would be an understatement. Adrien's kindness and fierce determination to protect instantly drew her to him. He was the exact opposite of his father, who had grown cold and distant the summer his wife died of illness.

Marinette knew that Adrien missed his mother terribly, and the distance that had grown between him and his father pained him. She wished there was something she could do to show Lord Gabriel the truth of his feelings, but his father rarely left their estate. When she made her way to their land for a job, the oppressiveness of his very being always shook her to the core.

It was below her station to try and stand up to him anyways. He was too powerful a man to trifle with, and even Adrien didn't dare to incur his father's wrath. The last time he had, when Adrien wished to enter himself into the service of knighthood, it had not ended well.

Adrien's father had forbidden him to take on the dangers required with the service of knighthood, but Adrien was trained better with a sword than most knights his age. Granted a great deal of that had to do with his practical experience while wielding a sword as Chat Noir, but it was also his personal training with a grand knight from a young age that really instilled his mastery.

Marinette on the other hand had to keep her skills a secret. If anyone found out that a woman could wield a sword as well as a man, she knew the outcome wouldn't end in her favor. The only reason the knights of the kingdom fought at her side was because they had seen for themselves the kind of skills Ladybug possessed. The magic imbued in her sword by her miraculous was the only thing that could cleanse an akuma and return things back to how they were before. Ladybug was necessary, as Chat Noir had been quick to point out the first time he defended her from the Knights. His words that day had touched her deeply. ' _Being a woman has nothing to do with her skill. She is a valiant and masterful warrior who we would be fools to allow to slip through our fingers.'_

Even with her overwhelming crush on the young lord, Chat Noir's words had caused her heart to flutter. They had all heard how much he truly meant them, that they were equals despite their genders. It was his stance to this very day, and she loved him more for it.

Marinette pulled away from her best friend, her partner, her love, and smiled up at him, "Until we meet again, my lord."

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "Until we meet again, my lady." He reluctantly let her go, watching her disappear towards the main gate of town. He sighed heavily, staring up at the afternoon sky. Plagg flew out in front of him, crossing his arms with a knowing look.

"I don't need another lecture." Adrien told his kwami heavily, hearing Plagg scoff.

"You are a lord of the realm, you could have any woman you desire, including the seamstress. Why do you continue to torture yourself this way?"

He let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes, "Our stations separate us. Yes, I could claim her, but father would never truly allow me to have her hand. I won't allow her reputation to be sullied by having her become some great secret." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "It may have been possible a few years ago, if I hadn't been so blind, but ever since that sword appeared…"

Plagg frowned, telling him again, "Alexander's sword. Excalibur."

"The sword of destined Kings." Adrien finished, "I know. Ever since it appeared, trapped in stone upon the hill, it seems as though everyone has tried to free the sword from its confines." He started walking towards the main gate, knowing that his lady was no doubt safely at her home by now. "All have failed Plagg, including my father."

"You haven't tried." Plagg reminded him from his shoulder.

He smirked, "I have a Miraculous. I have my lady. There is nothing more in this world that I want other than to be at her side until my dying day. I have no desire to be King, none. There are others far more suited for that title than I."

Plagg huffed, "You would be a great King, not because of your blood, but because of who you are. Not just anyone is gifted a Miraculous by the great guardian, and certainly not because of their station."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a small flush of heat starting on his cheeks, "Master Fu said as much when he presented the Miraculous to me. And I'm not one to argue with a dragon."

Plagg chuckled, "No one usually is." The little black kwami ducked into his shirt and the guard standing post at the village gates bowed instantly, saying it together, "Lord Adrien."

He smiled at them kindly, "Good afternoon. As you were."

They stood, giving him small nods before allowing him to walk past. Most continued about their afternoon, used to seeing him frequenting the village by now. He made his way to the blacksmith, hoping his surprise for his lady was ready. He had requested the item to be made almost two weeks ago. It was surely ready by now, it had to be.

He stopped at the large statue in the center of the village, staring up at the kind face of the last King. At least, the man who _would_ have been King. The great Alexander had died in battle before he could be crowned, but it had been said that he would have been the King who would have united all of Europe.

Adrien hoped that whoever removed the sword and became King would be even a fraction of the man he'd heard stories about growing up.

"ADRIKINS!"

He tried not to grimace as he turned, being bombarded by a very familiar presence. "Lady Chloe." He gave her a quick hug in return before pulling back, telling her again, "I've asked you not to do that."

She scoffed, "We are friends are we not?"

He sighed, "Yes but,"

"Then I don't see what the problem is." She flipped her loose blonde hair back over her shoulder, "I even went out of my way to come see you. Look at this," she showed him her shoes, speckled with dirt from the road.

He sighed, "A little dirt is hardly something to complain about, Lady Chloe."

She pursed her lips at him, "It's a crime, is what it is! But it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you my lord."

He shifted uncomfortably at the turn her tone took, clearing his throat, "Yes well, I'm sure you have much more important things to be doing than seeing me."

She shot a hard glare to the other side of town, her carriage waiting not too far from where they stood, "It's ridiculous Adrikins, utterly ridiculous. Father is making me come all the way across the village JUST to see that no-talent seamstress."

He forced a smile onto his face, placing his hands at the small of his back to hide the way they shook angrily. "I believe her name is Marinette."

Chloe huffed, "Maritrash or something or other. Who cares. If the little nobody had been at home, she would have received the letter I sent for her to come to the estate."

Adrien made sure to keep his tone light, fighting back his instinct to defend his lady from Chloe's harsh words, "Not everyone spends their day at their home Lady Chloe. The seamstress is the best in the province, even my father calls on her."

"Which is the only reason I'm even making this trip. She better have my new gown done or I'll have her thrown in the stocks." Chloe threatened.

He told her instantly, "That is not a reason to have someone so barbarically punished. The Knights would never allow it." He added it quickly when she opened her mouth to argue, "Nor would I for that matter."

He glanced behind him to the afternoon sun and told her, "Don't let me keep you. I would hate for you to be out unaccompanied after dark. You know akuma's are more active then."

Chloe pursed her lips but didn't argue, curtseying to him before saying it, "Have a good afternoon Adrikins, don't forget that you shouldn't be out too long either. Remember what happened the last time your father caught you out after dark."

He rubbed the back of his neck, watching as she entered her coach and it took off towards Marinette's. He unfortunately did recall the last time he was caught out after dark, especially once the akuma's had begun to act up more and more. It wasn't even the sneaking out that had been the problem. It had been the 'sneaking back in' that had gotten him a direct line to his father's wrath.

That was almost a year ago though, and he hadn't been caught since.

When he was sure that Chloe was out of sight, he finished his trek to the blacksmith. As he entered the small shop, he smiled seeing the gentle giant, "Good afternoon Ivan."

"Lord Adrien." The large guy bowed his head but smiled, "I almost knew I'd be seeing you soon."

He chuckled, "I know I said it was no rush but,"

Ivan held up his hand, covered in remnant scars from burns, "It's ready. I completed it yesterday actually. Mylene actually offered to take it to you but then it got late and I didn't want to risk her being out."

"No that's completely understandable." He said quickly, watching the gentle giant disappear into the back where he knew the man worked, "Thank you for getting it done so quickly."

He heard Ivan chuckle, "Well, I have to say, when you asked me to make it I was worried but, I think it will be to your liking."

Ivan came back with a small bundle of cloth in his hand. He placed it on the table before him, and Adrien moved closer. He smiled in anticipation, watching the cloth be pulled away to reveal the gleaming silver dagger. The blade was no longer than the palm of a hand, and the hilt was shaped with grooves to fit a small hand.

"May I?" Adrien asked.

Ivan smiled, "Of course my lord."

Adrien lifted the dagger, noticing how the blade had a slight inward curve at the base. The black wrap of the hilt was darker than night, but the small emerald shining around the silver circle at the end danced in the light pouring in through the window.

"She is going to love this." Adrien muttered, smiling brighter when he saw the cat paw etched on both sides of the blade.

He balanced the dagger on two fingers where the blade met the hilt, his smile widening happily. It was perfectly balanced.

"Exquisite work Ivan. It's absolutely beautiful."

Ivan bowed slightly, "Thank you my lord. It matches well with the black hilted dagger with the red ruby you purchased from me a month ago. They are a perfect pair, just like the legendary knights themselves."

"They are a great source of inspiration." He reached for the sheathe still lying on the cloth, a sturdy black leather that shined with a beautiful wrap of silver ivy. He sheathed the dagger and reached into his belt, pulling out a small sack of gold coins. When he placed them on the counter Ivan's eyes widened, "No my lord I couldn't! You already paid more than enough when you commissioned me."

"I won't take no for an answer. This is well beyond my expectations, and a blacksmith of your skill deserves to be thoroughly compensated for such beautiful work." He smiled, "Truly, thank you."

Ivan bowed at the waist, flustered at seeing him bow, "Th-Thank you my lord. That is quite generous of you."

"Think nothing of it." He said sincerely, "I must get going but, enjoy your evening. Give your wife my best wishes."

"Thank you my lord, I shall. Enjoy your evening." Ivan told him as he exited the shop. He brought the dagger back up, smiling at the sheathe when he heard a loud huff behind him. He instantly turned, his hand moving to his own sword hilt at his hip before relaxing and letting out a deep breath.

"Gerald. I should have known." The man who had been tasked by his father to watch him stared him down, not looking happy in the slightest.

"Apologies. I'm on the way back right now." He tried, watching the silent guardian cross his arms.

"I am." Adrien insisted, turning to head home. Gerald followed him, a looming shadow whose presence alone was enough to deter most from any thoughts of attacking him. Not that he couldn't handle himself, but his father had become extremely overprotective after his mother passed.

Adrien wasn't just his son, he was Gabriel's only child. If his father truly was crowned King at summer's end, if no one proved worthy to pull the great sword from the stone, it meant that he was in line to inherit that throne after him. If it was one thing Gabriel cared greatly about, it was his legacy being carried on after he was gone. Which meant of course that nothing could happen to him in the meantime.

It was redundant in Adrien's opinion. As his civilian self, he was without question one of the best swordsmen in the province. He regularly trained with the Knights of the Kingdom, after having studied the art privately since he was old enough to wield a sword. Having a shadow at his back was completely unnecessary, but it had been to either agree to having a shadow, or to never leave the Agreste estate at all.

"Lord Adrien."

He stopped and turned instantly, seeing the familiar face and smiling, "Alya. I didn't know you had returned so soon."

"I just needed a few herbs from the far side of the forest." She said waving off his words, "I got back yesterday. Honestly, I didn't expect to see you in town for quite a while. Not with summer's end just around the corner."

He sighed heavily, and she said it softer, "You still don't want it huh?"

"Honestly, no. My wish is quite simple, as impossible as it may seem." He said feeling defeated. Alya was the only person besides his best friend who knew of his feelings for Marinette. The two girls were as close as sisters, and he was glad that Marinette had someone like Alya to stand with her when he couldn't.

"I know. You know she,"

"Yes." He said quickly, not wanting her to say it out loud. "But the facts remain the same."

Alya put her hand on her hip, adjusting the basket of what were no doubt herbs, "That shouldn't matter. This," she poked his chest over his heart, "this is what matters."

He tried to smile, but his voice came out quiet, "It would take a feat of magic to really make it happen, and that in itself makes it impossible."

Alya looked away, glancing around to make sure no one had heard him, "Magic is forbidden. The only reason Ladybug and Chat Noir get away with it is because of the akumas."

"Unfortunately." He told her, both of them sighing heavily before Alya turned suddenly, making him ask, "Alya, what's the matter?"

"I thought I heard something."

Adrien listened closer, and heard the shouting intensify. He took off running, recognizing the tone of her voice anywhere. Alya was right behind him with Gerald, and as they turned the corner a few streets away, they came up to the scene of the shouting.

Marinette was on the ground as Chloe stood above her, glaring at her with death in her eyes, "Idiot, worthless girl! You had one job and you couldn't even do that right!"

The bluenette kept her eyes on the ground, slowly pushing herself up. Adrien was over to her in a second, the small crowd that had formed loosely around them instantly parting to let him pass.

"Adrikins! Thank goodness you're here. This ridiculous girl,"

"Are you all right?" He asked Marinette, offering her his hand as he ignored Chloe. Marinette caught his eyes, her face burning red before she quickly moved to her knees and bowed her head, "Lord Adrien please forgive me."

He scowled at her, but hearing his title made him remember the people watching. He didn't lower his hand, and told her gently, "I'm sure there is nothing to forgive. There is no reason for you to be in such a position on my account. Please," he took her hand and helped her stand. She pulled her hand out of his the second she was on her feet, and dutifully looked away from him.

He turned to a seething Chloe, asking harshly, "What is going on here?"

"You're getting angry at me?!" Chloe asked shocked, "This nobody ruined everything! She purposefully ignored my request, and altered what I asked for!"

"My lady," Marinette said sounding tired, "I told you when I took the commission that what you were asking for was going to take time, especially with such short notice. You said you refused to wait, I had to make alterations to meet your deadline and,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Chloe shouted, Adrien stepping between them to block Marinette from Chloe's anger.

He kept his voice calm, "I'm sure Marinette wouldn't have told you that if it wasn't true. You should be a little more considerate that she took your commission in the first place. I'm sure she is quite busy as it is."

"My commissions should be her highest priority!" Chloe screeched.

Marinette said it a bit more confidently, "My lady the amount of yellow fabric you requested is impossible for me to get in one trip, and you used the last of it that I had on the previous gown you had me make."

Chloe huffed, "That is not my problem."

"If you would just look at the dress I made for you instead,"

"I don't want that red monstrosity! It's absolutely hideous and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it!"

"You are making a scene for what seems to be no real reason Lady Chloe." He warned her, "You have two options, to either take the dress that was made for you or wait until Marinette can get the supplies she needs. Acting out in public this way is dishonorable."

Chloe turned away from him, "I don't want that ridiculous dress. I want the dress I asked for, so forget it. See if I ever commission you again." She stormed over to her coach, her lady-in-waiting standing there ready to open the door for her.

Adrien didn't relax until the coach was out of sight, turning to see Marinette hugging Alya.

He told her gently, "I'm sorry about her."

Marinette turned back to him, keeping her eyes down, "I'm used to her. Thank you for stepping in my lord."

Alya broke the tense silence that fell between them, "OH, Lord Adrien, I have the medicine for the training wound you asked for."

He frowned, his head dipping slightly to the side, "Training wound?"

Alya widened her eyes and motioned with her head to the house that she and Marinette shared. He said it again, finally understanding, "Training wound! Yes! The medicine, thank you Alya."

"Come inside and I'll grab it for you." Alya said beaming, no doubt relieved that he understood what she really intended. He turned to Gerald, "Wait here for just a moment, then we'll go."

He followed the girls inside, Alya closing the door behind him. He rushed up to Marinette instantly, scooping her up and lifting her off of her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breathing her in.

Her arms tightened around him, "Fine, I'm absolutely fine Adrien. She pushed me and I tripped over my own feet."

He chuckled into her beautifully soft hair, "You have to be more careful love."

"You're one to talk." Marinette told him teasing as he set her down, "You were really close just now."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I saw you on the ground and wasn't thinking."

Alya watched them with a soft smile, "You two should just get married and be done with it."

"Alya!" Marinette scolded their friend who simply shrugged and went over to one of the cabinets.

"It's true. No one can stop you from being together if you are married. I get why you have to keep it a secret," Alya was rummaging through the cabinet with her back to them, "but I also want you both to be happy. This secret is starting to weigh on you, and you both know that at summer's end, things are going to change one way or another." She turned back to face them with a bottle with a light blue substance in it, in her hand.

She tossed him the bottle and he caught it in reflex without much thought. Marinette told Alya as he stared down at the bottle, "There is still a chance for someone to pull the sword from the stone."

Alya huffed, "The plaque says 'by the end of summer when Orion's arrow points to the sword'. That is this summer, just a few months from now. You can already see how Orion has shifted. Every man of age and who comes of age, has tried to pull the sword and failed. Well, all except one…"

He told her the same thing he always did, "There is no point. I'm sure being King isn't what fate has in store for me." He caught Marinette's bluebell eyes, giving her a shy smile, "We will figure it out. Somehow."

"I know." She whispered, giving him a soft kiss that melted his heart. "Go, before your bodyguard barges in here thinking we've put you under."

Adrien chuckled, "Death at your hand is the only way I wish to go."

She glared at him, "Don't say things like that." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, watching the blush appear on her cheeks before he walked out. He let out a heavy sigh, placing the small bottle in his pocket and nodding at Gerald, "Let's go home."

Alya peered out of the window, watching Adrien disappear around the corner before she turned to her best friend, "That man loves you."

Marinette sat heavily at her work desk, sighing heavily, "I know."

"You know that he'd do anything, give up everything, if it meant being with you."

"I know Alya, but it doesn't change anything." She let her head fall heavily to the desk, "That white witch told me that our love was doomed. That if I married Adrien, I'd lose my black knight in more ways than one. I can't let that happen. I can't lose him. I'd rather be miserable for the rest of my life than live in a world without him."

Alya touched her shoulder before putting her arms around her friend, "You say it was a white witch, but what if it wasn't? What if she only said that to put doubt in your heart or stop you from being with him? His family is the most powerful in the province."

"She didn't have any reason to think I knew Adrien at all." Marinette reminded her, "Why would she have said anything to me at all, if she wasn't trying to stop me from being the reason he dies?"

"She didn't say he would die." Alya said quickly.

Marinette stared at her sternly, "You know who Adrien and I really are. Black Knight? We fight more than we should to stop those akuma's, and you should have seen what he did today. He jumped in front of a sword for me! I can't watch him throw his life away for me Alya, I can't!"

Tears streamed down the beautiful bluenette's face, Alya hugging her tightly in silence was the only comfort she could offer.

The same flash Alya always got when Marinette was this upset started up again as she squeezed her eyes shut closed against the harsh images. Black lightning piercing a sunset sky. A single heart-wrenching scream. A cold laugh full of triumph. And the sword being pulled from the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you want!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


End file.
